


Ci vuole coraggio a chiamarle "coccole"!

by michirukaiou7



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo Italia, 18. Coccolare</a></p><p>Vedi, lui è come una pecora travestita da lupo. E, per scaricare lo stress che questo gli procura, se la prende con me.<br/>Uhm… Si fa coccolare da te, vorrai dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ci vuole coraggio a chiamarle "coccole"!

_Vedi, lui è come una pecora travestita da lupo. E, per scaricare lo stress che questo gli procura, se la prende con me._

_Uhm… Si fa coccolare da te, vorrai dire._

Il modo affettuoso con cui Takumi aveva pronunciato quelle parole lo aveva sorpreso, perché mai, sinceramente, aveva preso in esame la questione da un punto di vista del genere. Sapeva benissimo che persona fosse Arata-san, e anzi, gli piaceva anche per quel suo carattere così orgoglioso e determinato, ma il termine “coccolare” era forse quello che meno si accompagnava col suo modo di essere: sembrava assolutamente incapace di lasciarsi andare in un modo che non fosse antipatico o dispettoso, almeno per quanto concerneva lui. Sembrava sciogliersi, trasformandosi nel ragazzo sorridente che lo aveva fatto innamorare, solo quando parlava con Sagara-senpai: allora di colpo smetteva di la sua aria di sufficienza, riponeva il suo tono arrogante e sembrava dimenticarsi persino di rifuggire il minimo contatto fisico; si lasciava scompigliare i capelli e toccare senza alcun problema: ecco,  _quelle_ erano coccole.

Se lui si azzardava a sfiorargli il viso con una carezza, solitamente, veniva ripagato da uno schiaffo.

 _E ringraziami: avrei potuto darti un pugno e non l’ho fatto_.

Ecco, appunto.


End file.
